This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The region along the Border between the United States and Mexico is a boundary called [unreadable]la frontera[unreadable] where developing and developed worlds meet, resulting in a unique, hybrid environment in nearly every aspect of life. This area is a melting pot, combining the unique challenges to human health from each side of the border into a region of double jeopardy, with the population at risk from the ills of both environments. The higher than normal rates in El Paso of neurocystercercosis and drug resistant TB are two examples of the result of this juxtaposition. The increased development of the desert regions of West Texas exacerbate this problem, bringing increasing numbers of people into frequent contact with new environments, enhancing the opportunity for the spread of new diseases. Because of these concerns, the Border Biomedical Research Center at the University of Texas at El Paso includes a specific research unit in Infectious Diseases to foster the development of research programs on infectious agents of regional importance. In addition to continuing support of existing research programs, this proposal equipment and staff support infrastructure for a new BSL3 laboratory research facility included in the new Biosciences Research Building at UTEP. This secure facility will enable development of research programs focussing on higher level infectious agents, in particular drug resistant Mycobacterium tuberculo